Asoka (Civ4)
Asoka, or Ashoka (c. 304 – 232 BC), was an Indian emperor of the Mauryan Dynasty who ruled from c. 269 to 232 BC. General Info Asoka leads the Indians in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Fast Worker Unique Building: Mausoleum Starting Techs: Mysticism, Mining AI Traits *Strategy: religion (5) and science (2). *Favourite religion: Buddhism. *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 8 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 90 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 6 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 20% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 20 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 7 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: furious. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 90 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 60 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 120 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 10 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 0 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 20 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 3 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Asoka was one of the greatest rulers of ancient India. He brought nearly all of India (plus Afghanistan and Baluchistan) under one rule for the first (and thus far, only) time in history. Despite his great military prowess, Asoka grew weary of war and over time he became disgusted at its stupidity and pointlessness. A popular young general and statesman, Asoka ascended to the Mauryan throne upon his father's death in 273 BC, at the approximate age of 26. He began his rule as a conqueror, seeking to expand his nation's power across the Indian subcontinent and beyond. He was quite successful, and his empire grew. However, after his bloody conquest of the Kalinga state in which over 100,000 people died and another 150,000 were injured, Asoka underwent a great spiritual change. Deeply remorseful for all of the suffering he had caused, he abandoned wars of conquest and accepted Buddhism. He turned from expansion and instead concentrated upon improving the spiritual and physical well-being of his people. He modified many of his country's harsh laws, and he advocated tolerance of all faiths. He built many Buddhist monasteries throughout the land, and the arts flourished under his rule. He sent Buddhist missionaries across the known world, including to faraway places like Greece and Egypt. Despite his fervent belief in Buddhism, Asoka demanded religious tolerance in his kingdom, saying, "Beloved-of-the-Gods, King Asoka desires that all religions should reside everywhere, for all of them desire self-control and purity of heart." Asoka died in 232 BC, and the empire he built lasted only fifty years after his death. His name would be virtually lost to history now, if it weren't for the discovery of a large number of columns and boulders inscribed with his words and teachings. These "Edicts of Asoka" contain not only a fount of information about King Asoka, showing him as a wise and thoughtful ruler, but they also provide invaluable knowledge of the early teachings and beliefs of Buddhism. Trivia In the background is the Great Stupa at Sanchi, India, which was originally commissioned by Asoka. ru:Ашока (Civ4) Category:Spiritual Leaders (Civ4) Category:Organized Leaders (Civ4) Category:Indian